


Try, Try Again.

by SkyTheLoner



Category: The Twilight Zone (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, The Twilight Zone s1e3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: AU where the end of the episode doesn't happen/they fix it.That's it. That's the fic.





	Try, Try Again.

Somehow, everything fit back together.

It had to, and it did.

_Click. Click!_

And there the camera was, whole again in her hands. She was so relieved that she almost didn't hear her son's voice saying, "No, no. It's okay - you can let go."

"It's fixed," she said. _It's magic._

Now she just had to check if it was still working.

_Rewind...... . . . . . . ._

_._

_._

_._

"-okay - you can let go."

She sighed in relief, hand on her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i should have expected the ending, but bruh.


End file.
